Crimson Flames
by Relics
Summary: Amy is a teenager with a fiery and dark past. When Silent Hill beckons to her, she runs into James, and follows him. But when the demons of the past come after her, how can James save her if she can't even save herself?
1. Missions and Voices

Whoa, it has been a while since I have written a fanfic...o.oa probably a little too long....Anyways, this is my first....Well, my first silent hill fanfic that's gonna be posted here on n.n I just recently rented the second one, beat it, AND I LOVED IT! So, this story will be based off the second silent hill, as our hero, James Sunderland, will be playing a big role. So, don't flame me yet! Just sit back, relax, and ignore the fact that Pyramid Head is RIGHT BEHIND YOU.

Disclaimer: I own Amy, but I don't own the others!

* * *

_The day was beautiful. The sun was shining, no clouds in the sky, the temp was just right. It was one of those days where it didn't seem like anything bad could happen, where everything would go right. One would almost say it was....magical._

_A young girl's laughs of happiness could be heard as her father picks her up and spins her around."Stop, Daddy, stop! I'm getting dizzy!" She cries, and he puts her down, laughing._

_"Be nice to her, John!" A woman scolds him, elbowing him very gently in the side. The girl giggles and starts running offto the park entrance. "Be careful, honey! Stay away from the road!"_

_"I will!" She promises, laughing and skipping happily. She was so engrossed in her own little childish world that she did not notice the sky darkening, or the ominous feeling that suddenly cut through the air. She didn't hear her parents calling out to her, telling her to stop, to come back._

_The little girl only stopped when a tall man wearing all black pulled out a gun and started firing._

* * *

Amy awoke with a start, gasping for air. She looked around in a panic, then remembered where she was and relaxed. She was in Brahams, a small town near another town, Silent Hill. She was in a small and deserted bar. "Musta fallen asleep..." She muttered, rubbing her eyes and standing up. The bar tend nodded at her as she sleepily walked over to the bathroom. 

Amy Harvey was 17 years old with long black hair that ran past her shoulders, light brown hair highlighting her unruly bangs. She had green eyes and tan skin. She looked at herself in the mirror and washed her face, then stopping to stare at the scar on the right side of her face. It crossed her right eye, though she could still see just fine through it.

A chill ran through her spine, and she ignored it, looking away from the mirror. _Stop it,_ she commanded herself. _Just stop it._ She dried off her hands and face, walking back out to the bar and sitting down. She got out a cigaratte, the bar tender lighting it for her.

"Ye're too young to be smokin'," He mused, drying a glass and watching her. Amy smiled.

"Probably," She agreed, inhaling deeply. "Hey, how long does it take to get from here to Silent Hill?" She blinked when the bar tender froze, staring at her.

"...Why would ye need to know that?" He asked in such a serious tone that the teen shivered, suddenly very cold. She pulled her leather jacket closer, wishing that she had worn a long sleeved shirt instead of the black tanktop. "Silent Hill's a bad place. No place of the likes of ye."

"I need to get there," She said, looking at him. "And I don't care if it's a bad place, I've been in bad towns before." He shook his head.

"Ye don't understand. It's a BAD place. Strange thing's go on over there," He said ominously. "It's deserted...But a few years ago, we lost a good cop. She went there, ne'er came back. Cybil Bennet, I believe."

Amy was starting to grow annoyed. "Listen, I'd love to hear some urban legends about a ghost town, but if you won't tell me where it is, I'll find someone else," She snapped, putting out her cigaratte and standing up. "I gotta get there."

"Why?" The bar tender asked again, and she grit her teeth. "I'll tell ye where it is, but I want to know why I'm sending some teenager on a suicide mission."

Amy was quiet, clenching her fists. She wore fingerless gloves that were black and red, and at the moment, the colors fitted her mood. ".....I gotta meet someone there," She answered finally, her tone begging for no more questions. "Now, please, can you tell me how to get there?"

The bar tender sighed and nodded, rummaging through the bar. He pulled out what looked like a map and handed it to her. "Here," He grunted. "There's ye a map to Silent Hill. But, I'm telling ye..."

"Yeah, yeah," She interrupted, taking the map and looking it over. "Thanks, old-timer." She started to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

"Take this also," He said and handed her a cross. She frowned slightly but took it, not in the mood to fight it. It was just some paraniod old man, why not humor him? He looked a little relieved but sighed very heavily when she left. "Suicidal Hell's Angel....God be with you..."

* * *

"Fuck," Amy growled when her motorcycle started to sputter. "Come on, baby, hold out just a little longer!!" The bike continued to sputter but held out until they came to a small rest stop where it promptly quit working. Amy let out another expletive and got off of it, looking around. 

It was foggy, extremely foggy. She took off her jacket, tieing it around her waist and taking a step forward. The rest stop seemed deserted except for a lone car nearby. But it seemed old, plus some of the doors were opened. She eyed it for a moment before taking a look at the map, marking off where gates were.

"Guess the only way is down that path," She mused aloud, taking a step toward it. She could hear a lake nearby, but that was the only sound she could hear. It gave her the creeps, making her feel isolated and alone. Amy suddenly longed for some company, anything to make the loneliness go away. Her hand moved to her back pocket, taking out the faded and yellowed paper. She unfolded it, sighing.

It was an old brochure for Silent Hill, proclaiming the beautiful Toluca Lake and the Amusement Park. _We'll take you here one day, Amy_, a voice whispered, and the shuddered, closing her eyes.

"Not there.." She whispered, shivering.

_It's so beautiful there! I went there when I was once a little girl, just like you. The water was wonderful, the people friendly...Aww, it was the greatest vacation a girl could ask for. I promise, Amy, when you're a little older, I'll take you there. Just me and you...._

_What about Daddy, Mommy?_

_Daddy doesn't want to go. It'll be our little secret, girl to girl, ok?_

"Go **AWAY," **Amy snarled as she walked, clenching her fist. "Not there, not there!"

_Okay, Mommy....I won't tell Daddy...Mommy? _

_Yes, Amy?_

_If I ever went to Silent Hill by myself, would I find you?_

_...Yes, Amy. I'm sure you could._

"**SHUT UP!!!"** Amy suddenly shouted, falling to her knees. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!!!!!" She started sobbing, the old brochure falling to the ground. Amy clamped her hands over her ears, sobbing, begging for the voices to stop.

* * *

o.o Well. That was strange...I hope you guys like it. I'll be able to update quicker since I'm out of school. -dances- Anyways, questions, comments, random flames are accepted. Please review, all are welcome 


	2. Hounds

Disclaimer: Only own Amy

* * *

_The officer sighed, shaking his head and turning away from the bloodbath in front of him. "Jesus H. Christ...." He muttered sadly. "How many are dead, Manny?"_

_"We've found 10 bodies so far," Manny answered, sighing. "God, those thugs showed no mercy..Men, women...Even a few kids..." The two sighed heavily again and started helping some paramedics move the bodies. Other officers were busy pushing people back, trying to keep a sense of order and peace in the chaos of the massacre._

_All of a sudden, a paramedic jumped up and shouted. "Oh my god!! She's alive!!! We got a live one!!!" Everyone froze for a second as the information seeped in. "She's tore up badly...But, my God, she's alive!!"_

* * *

A few minutes later, the voices mercifully stopped. Amy stood up, shaking almost violently, furiously wiping her eyes. Forcing herself to breathe normally, she picked up the brochure, putting it back in her pocket, and started to take out a cigarette. Her hands were still shaking, but she willed them to stop as she lit it and breathed in.

_That was a bad one,_ she thought, wiping some dirt off her jeans and walking again. _They're getting worse..._ She shook her head, trying to calm down, trying not to think about it. Instead, she focused on the fact that the air was getting colder and the fog was getting thicker. It made her nervous. The teenager sighed, looking around.

That long and winding path had widened and straightened. Amy could make out a few signs, one of them being the Silent Hill Ranch. She was tempted to try out the gates when she saw a few cars. But they looked as old and abandoned as the one she first saw. Flicking her cigarette bud away, she took a step toward the chain fence and tried it.

Locked.

Big suprise there.

She groaned and started to walk away when she heard something. She stopped, blinking, waiting. The sound came again, a dragging sound, like someone was dragging a leg. It was coming toward her slowly, and with it a strong smell, not at all pleasent. It reminded Amy of the remains of fire, and she wrinkled her nose.

"Hello?" She called, taking a step forward. "Is anyone there?" Nothing answered but the dragging. "Are you hurt? 'Cause if you are, I can't help, the gate's locked." A shiver shot up her spine as whimpering could be heard. But.....it didn't sound human....It sounded like--

Out of nowhere, a cruel howl broke the silence as something flung itself againist the fence. Amy screamed and fell backwards, hitting the ground a little hard. She groaned and sat up, her eyes wide with terror. There was another howl and a human scream, one that wasn't her own.

"HELP ME!!" It screamed, and she realized it was the thing that hit the fence. It was a person, but it was so bloody and mutilated that she couldn't tell what gender. Half of the face was gone, a gory mush, as an arm and half a leg was missing. It started banging on the fence and started screaming again as something rushed from the side, slamming into it.

The screaming stopped, though Amy started screaming when she realized what was happening. She scrambled backwards as the burnt smell grew stronger and stronger. The thing that attacked the person looked up, snarling. It looked like a dog, except it's body was burnt and black, the skin cracking and bleeding all over. It's eyes glowed a melevolent red, and it threw itself againist the fence, trying to get to her.

Amy whimpered, covering her mouth with her hand, supressing the screams that threatened to burst forth. She took a step back, her legs feeling like rubber as more of the hellish dogs appeared and started attacking the fence. Terrified, she turned and started running, hearing their roars of fury. They started following her behind the fence, snarling, growling, barking.

Some stayed behind, tearing apart the body before starting to dig under the fence. Amy looked behind in time to see a few slip under and shouted in terror, putting on another burst of speed. She could hear her hearted pounding in her chest, but she could almost heard the hounds ragged breathing as they shot after her. The fog started to thicken, making it harder and harder to see. She didn't watched where she was going and slammed her leg into the front of a car.

Pain instantly shot up it, freezing it up. She cried out, clutching where her knee hit it, and started limping. The hounds were close and gaining fast. Too fast. Those few seconds that she was forced to stop were all they needed. Snarling, one lept forward, it's jaws wide open. It connected with her side, ripping her open but unable to inflict a mortal wound.

She screamed in pain and fear, punching its head hard. It yelped, letting go, its muzzle covered in blood. Amy ran on, using nothing but pure adrenaline to keep going. She could feel her side bleeding, could feel it running down her side, and she started getting sick to her stomach.

"Shit!!" She cried when she saw two cars parked horizontally, blocking the path. There was no way around them, and the dogs were gaining fast. Her leg was started to unstiffen, though it still hurt like hell. She grit her teeth, holding her side and jumping. Her knee hit the hoods of the car painfully, but she was able to scramble over, leaving a blood trail.

The dogs started barking and howling, jumping on the hoods of the cars and licking the blood. But Amy kept running, her lungs on fire, her side on fire, everything hurting. It was only when she was sure that they weren't following her that she dared to slow down, stopping suddenly, her energy drained. She again fell to her knees, coughing painfully, wiping some of the blood away.

"Oh God.." She whispered, pulling her hand away from her side and staring at the blood. She looked down, staring at the deep gash and paling. All of a sudden, she felt sick, and put her hands on the road, throwing up violently. She was dimmly aware of footsteps coming toward her as dizziness hit her hard and blackness suddenly overtook her.

* * *

nn to everyone who reviewed, I WUV YOU!!!! You guys really made my day. o.O notice that this chapter ish a cliffhanger, and it was...a LOT more gory than any of my other stories. Hope that's ok. Hope ya'll enjoyed it! 


	3. James

I hope everyone had a great holiday!! I sure did!

Disclaimer: Only own Amy

* * *

_**He talks to angels  
And the stars start to spin  
He thinks of troubles that he's gotten in  
He recalls how his heart got broken  
And how it's still that way**_-- The King of Broken Hearts, George Strait

* * *

_"How bad is she, Doctor?"_

_"Pretty bad...Severe lacerations all over her body, bullet wounds in her left leg...One almost pierced her right lung. God, and she's only..what, six years old?"_

_"Will she survive?"_

_"..I believe so. She lost a lot of blood, but her wounds aren't mortal. Yes, I think she'll survive. It's just..."_

_"..Yes?"_

_"...Her body will be severely scarred. Those thugs may have been half hearted when they shot and knifed her.....But, they slashed many times. And there is nothing we can do about that."_

* * *

_It's dark..._ Amy thought when she started waking up. _I can't see...._ Slowly, her eyes started adjusting to the dim light, and she was able to take in her surroundings. She couldn't tell exactlywhere she was in, but she was lying on a bench in some kind of store. And there were alot of flowers.

A flower store.

The little light came from an overhead bulb that flickered ominously. She blinked and tried to sit up, a sharp prick of pain making her wince.

"..What?" She muttered when she saw that a green bomberarmy jacket was covering her. She pulled it off, noticing she had a large, white bandage on her side where she was slashed.

"You're awake," A voice said, and Amy jumped, looking behind her. A tall man with dirty blonde hair was walking toward her. That much she could tell with the dim light. He wore some jeans and a gray collared shirt. He smiled at her. "Looks like I didn't screw up after all..."

She blinked. "..You...did this?" She asked, looking at that bandage again. "..Why?"

"I couldn't just leave you there on the street bleeding," He explained. "Besides, you're the first person I've seen in a while in this town." He looked around a little nervously. Amy noticed he had a piece of wood in one hand. "I'm James."

"Amy," She said, holding her side, turning to face him. "Thanks..."

"Hey, no problem. But....what happened?" For one split second, the teen couldn't remember, but then it hit her, and she groaned softly.

"Dogs.." She muttered, shivering. "They attacked me...But..." She shook her head. "Never mind, you wouldn't believe me." James looked at her sympathetically.

"Try me...Something's wrong with this place.." he replied, sighing. "..Hey. Did you see anyone around here?" His tone sounded very hopeful, and he pulled something out of his pocket, handing it to her.

Amy looked at it. It was of a pretty woman with strawberry blonde hair and aquamarine eyes. "Wow...She's really pretty..Who is she?" She asked, handing it back to him.

"My wife, Mary..Well..My late wife.." He looked away. Amy blinked, standing up. It still hurt, but she was used to pain, and ignored it. "She's sent me a letter that said she wanted to meet me here...But I don't know where."

"Well...I didn't see anyone." Amy knew that she was lieing, but she was pretty sure that James didn't want to hear about a half-eaten, mutilated individual. And somehow, she felt it wasn't this "Mary" woman. "Sorry."

James sighed. "It's ok," he said. They sat in silence for a few seconds before something started crackling in James' jacket. Amy jumped again, reaching into a pocket and taking out a radio.

"What the--?" She started but stopped when James put a finger to his lips. She clamped a hand over her mouth, shivering as the air suddenly chilled. She heard a scuffling, and a strange kind of cough. Her eyes pleaded with James to explain, but he was busy raising up the plank.

"Don't move," He whispered, walking forward. The static on the radio got louder and louder as a strange figure limped into the dim light. It looked like something trapped in a straight jacket, struggling againist the bonds, thelimbsmelted together,walking crookedly. It made that strange coughing sound before suddenly opening up and spitting out a distgusting green mist. She gasped, taking a step back, as did James.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" She shouted, unable to stop herself. James didn't answer, lunging forward and hitting it hard with the plank. It made a sickening sound as the thing croaked, falling to the ground. It started to scurry around, and the man hit it again, panting hard. This time, though, it didn't get up, a pool of blood forming.

"Are you ok?" he asked, and she nodded, staring at the creature with wide eyes. He sighed with relief, though he winced slightly. "Those things are all over this town..."

"..Hey, what about you?" She said, holding her side and walking toward him. "Did you get hit by that..thing's..spit?" He nodded.

"I'll be fine, though...I found some health drinks, things like that," he explained. "We should get out of here...There may be more of them..Can you walk?" Amy nodded, though she was tired.

"What is this place, anyway?" She asked, following him. He shrugged, looking around cautiously again.

"Some store. I had to bust the window though....I don't know if those things can smell, but do you want to take a chance?" She shook her head. They climbed out of the window, James helping her, and looked around.

"Where do we go?" She asked, as he got out his map. She was tempted to get out the brochure, just to see if it ahd any clues. She was as lost as he was.

"Right now we're on Sanders Street, since I took you into that flower shop...I have to get to Rosewater Park, but a lot of the streets are blocked off..And I saw this note that said, 'I'll be waiting for you at Neely's Bar'," He said, while Amy started taking out the brochure.. "What about you?"

Amy was busy reading it, and was shocked to find it changed. Instead of just the Toluca Lake advertisement, there was also one for Lakeside Amusement Park, and some kind of old theater. _No..It can't be...I just didn't read it throughly, that's all..._ "Uhhh...Some theater..It says here it's near Lucky Jade Restaurant..."

"According to the map, that isn't too far from here...By the way..Why are you here in Silent Hill?" Amy hesitated, starting to walk away, though the fog made her more nervous than usual.

"..I'm like you.." She finally answered. "...I just want to find someone."


	4. There was a HOLE here

Disclaimer: o.o Starting after this chapter, no more disclaimers, I wanna get RIGHT into the action. Thanks to everyone who reviews. You know who I own and what I don't.

Note: o.o This IS different then the game..but then again, it'd have to be, so don't get all riled up at me. Oh, Flames and Neko? I'll be looking over this thing a million times before I post it....

* * *

_**Die, die, die my darling  
Don't utter a single word  
Die, die, die my darling  
Just shut your pretty mouth**_--Metallica, Die Die Die My Darling

* * *

_"What do we do with her?"_

_"What else CAN we do with her? Her family is gone, no living relatives, no godparents..No one. Absolutely no one."_

_"She's alone."_

_"..Yes. She's alone. And..life is not going to be easy for her. She's young, but she will remember what happened to her parents...God, I hate cases like this."_

_"...What now, then?"_

_"....We'll wait until she's recovered fully. And when she is, we'll just have to send her to an orphanage."_

_"I feel sorry for her."_

_"..So do I...So do I..."_

* * *

Amy pulled out her cigarettes and her lighter, trying to calm down further. She was still shaken by that monster, and though James had fought them before, he looked nervous also. "You want one?" She asked, offering him one. He took it, using her lighter to light it. 

"...You look too young for these," He commented as she lit hers. "How old are you, anyway?"

"Seventeen," She replied, smirking a little when he stared. "And you're wondering how I got these? You'd be surprised how lax some people are about IDs, laws, things like that." She looked at him curiously. "...And you're...Not old...Not THAT old at least."

He smiled. "I'm twenty-nine. My wife was twenty-five," He said, his face clouding slightly when he said it. Amy decided that that subject was a very sore one, one she shouldn't bring up. "..So how did you get these?"

"......A friend," She admitted. "Before I left for this place..Back....home.." She said the word quickly, like it hurt. _I don't have a home..not anymore._ "I used to live in Chicago." He nodded, and they fell into silence again. She was thankful for it, though when she was quiet, she'd start thinking. And after that little episode by the lake, that was the last thing she wanted to do.

Instead, she occupied herself with looking around the town. It seemed deserted, though some buildings looked better than others. Cars were around, deserted, old. Rusted. At least, she thought it was rust. She HOPED it was rust. _And Mum LOVED this place?! It's all run down..And creepy..It's fricking July, and I think it's snowing..But we're close to the moutains, so that shouldn't be a surprise, right? Right. There's a logical explanation for everything._

Of course, the voice in the back of everyone's head had to say something._ So, what about those straight-jacket things? What's the explanation for them? Tell me, Amy: How DO you explain a person with a straight-jacket that not only holds the arms, but also the head, that is melted into the skin, and can open up and spew out green shit? Because I would LOVE to hear this._

Amy ignored it, finishing her cigarette, and flicking it away. "Here's the bar," James said, breaking the silence. They both looked around for anything and walked inside. The bar was very dark, the only light again coming from a single flickering bulb. James walked over to the bar while Amy approached the glass window.

"'There was a hole here. It's gone now,'" She read, crossing her arms. "What?..What is that? Some kind of riddle?" She glanced over her shoulder. James was busy copying something down on his map. "Yo, what do you think of this?"

He looked up, folding the map. He blinked, staring at it. "...Hey..Is..that blood?" He asked, and Amy shivered. They continued to stare at it before the teenager sighed, shaking her head.

"Oh, screw it," She muttered, starting to walk away. "Don't have time for any stupid, freaky riddles in some stupid, freaky, deserted bar.." While she continued her annoyed tirade, James continued to stare at it before walking after her.

"We need to go to Martin Street," He said. She looked at him questioningly. "According to that map in there, something's there..It didn't say. And they had Wood Side Apartments circled. Some streets are also blocked off."

Amy stretched, wincing when some pain shot up her side. Not a lot, but enough to remind her that she was probably missing a chunk of her flesh. She touched the bandage gingerly, gulping slightly when some blood touched her fingers. James wasn't looking, and she decided not to tell him. She could take care of herself. It wasn't his concern.

The radio started crackling with white noise, and both tensed up, though they didn't stop. The noise became louder, and that scuffling sound was heard. James raised the plank, but it was clear he didn't feel like using it. Thankfully, the noise got softer, and they passed by the crawler without any trouble.

".....Are we there yet?" Amy asked, feeling incredibly stupid. She hated that question so much, but they'd been walking for a good five minutes in complete silence, in the dense fog, and the buildings were all starting to look alike. She sighed, and James gave her an apologetic smile. And he hadn't said anything yet.

"It's just up here," he said, nodding ahead of him."...And..Don't look to your right." She blinked.

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me," He said, staring straight ahead. Amy did what she was told, though she was bursting with curiosity. "Hey, I'm not a little kid. What is it, a dead body or something?" James nodded grimly.

"..Yeah..In those cars..Can't you see the blood marks on the road?" To be honest, Amy hadn't. She'd been too focused on the buildings. Yet, as she though about it, he was right. Blood was smeared all over the road and sidewalk. And the cars weren't looking as old anymore. On the other hand, there were starting to look tore up, like they'd been in an accident. She tried not looking inside, but she just couldn't help it.

She started feeling sick to her stomach as she stared in horror. That person she had seen earlier was nothing like these people. They were missing half of their faces, literally. It looked gnawed off, skull and all. The flesh was rotting off, bloated and festering, their mouths opened in a scream of pain and agony. Frozen. Just like that. Half-eaten limbs were hanging out in one car, rotting also.

"J-James..." She stammered, holding back a retch. "W-Why..a-a-aren't you..affected..b-by this in..any...w-way..?"

"I used to be in the Army," He said quietly. "You..get used to death..It's part of the job." Amy would have felt stupid if she wasn't too focused on not blowing chunks.

"Fuck that.." She muttered, getting control a little. "This is like a fucking zombie movie...George Romero ain't got nothing on them...." James didn't answer, though she saw him hesitate and stiffen. "Great, now what? A zombie? A Tyrant? Anything else from Resident Evil?"

"No," He answered grimly. "Look." He pointed to a mutilated body, chewed and torn apart. Amy stared at it and held her stomach. She put a hand over her mouth and ran to the side, once again throwing up whatever was left in her stomach. And as she did, she couldn't help asking herself what the hell was wrong with this town.


End file.
